ntehlfandomcom-20200214-history
Nashville Predators
Die Nashville Predators sind eine Mannschaft der Western Conference und spielen in der Central Division. Geschichte Gründung und Start in der NHL (1996–2000) Am 9. August 1996 haben die Leipold Hockey Holdings und Gaylord Entertainment Company eine Bewerbung für eine Expansion Franchise bei der National Hockey League eingereicht. Als Austragungsort der Eishockeyspiele wurde die Stadt Nashville angegeben. Craig Leipold, Besitzer der Leipold Hockey Holdings, war hauptverantwortlich für diese Bewerbung. Am 25. Juni 1997 gaben die NHL Board of Governors bekannt, dass Nashville eine von vier Städten ist die eine eigene NHL Expansion Franchise bekommt. Neben Nashville wurden Atlanta, Columbus und St. Paul eine Expansion Franchise zuerkannt. Am 1. Juli wurde Jack Diller zum ersten Präsidenten der Nashville Predators ernannt. Kurze Zeit später wurde David Poile als erster General Manager der Franchise Geschichte bekannt gegeben. Barry Trotz wurde am 6. August zum Trainer der Predators ernannt. Somit waren die wichtigsten organisatorischen Positionen der Predators schon früh besetzt. Am 27. September 1997 gaben Craig Leipold und Jack Diller den Teamnamen „Predators“ bekannt, der Name wurde mit einer Zweidrittel-Mehrheit von den Fans gewählt. Am 13. November 1997 wurde das Klublogo im Wildhorse Saloon in Nashville präsentiert. Am 4. Mai 1998 wurden die Predators offiziell als 27. Team in die National Hockey League aufgenommen. Im Juni 1998 wurde mit Marián Cisár der erste Spieler verpflichtet, am Ende des Monats fand dann der Expansion Draft statt, bei dem die Predators jeweils einen Spieler vom Gegner frei wählen konnten (natürlich nur die, die von den einzelnen Teams nicht gesperrt wurden). Die Predators entschieden sich unter anderem für Mike Dunham, Greg Johnson, Tomáš Vokoun und Scott Walker um die wichtigsten Spieler zu nennen. Noch vor der Saison gaben die Predators-Torhüter Dominic Roussel an die Mighty Ducks of Anaheim ab und erhielt dafür Torwart Chris Mason und Verteidiger Marc Moro. Außerdem schickte man Goalie Michail Schtalenkow zu den Oilers im Tausch gegen Torwart Éric Fichaud und Verteidiger Drake Berehowsky. Am 27. Juni fand der Entry Draft statt. Als erster Spieler wurde David Legwand an zweiter Stelle gezogen. Am 6. Juli wurde Tom Fitzgerald zum ersten Kapitän der Franchise ernannt. Das erste Spiel im „GEC“ bestritten die Predators gegen die Florida Panthers und verloren mit 0:1. Das erste Tor der Franchise-Geschichte erzielte Andrew Brunette gegen die Carolina Hurricanes im zweiten Spiel. Am Ende gewannen die Predators 3:2, was auch zugleich der erste Franchise-Sieg war. Am 15. Januar 1999 gelang Tomáš Vokoun das erste Shutout eines Torwarts der Nashville Predators. Vokoun stoppte 31 Schüsse beim 2:0 Sieg gegen die Phoenix Coyotes. Die Predators beendeten ihre erste Saison mit 28 Siegen, sieben Unentschieden und 47 Niederlagen, was den zwölften und vorletzten Platz in der Western Conference bedeutete. Insgesamt kamen 664.000 Zuschauer zu den 41 Heimspielen, was einen Schnitt von 16.202 Zuschauern pro Spiel bedeutet (Auslastung von 94 %). Topscorer der Mannschaft in der ersten Saison wurde Cliff Ronning, den man am Anfang der Saison aus Phoenix geholt hatte, mit 60 Punkten. Das neue Jahrtausend (2000–2005) In der Saison 1999/00 konnte man, trotz sieben Punkten mehr als in der vergangenen Saison, diesmal in der Western Conference kein Team hinter sich lassen und belegte somit den dreizehnten und letzten Rang. Abermals wurde Cliff Ronning Topscorer und stellte mit 26 Toren und 62 Punkten gleich zwei Franchiserekorde auf. In der Saison 2000/01 machten die Predators den ersten richtigen Sprung nach vorne. Zwar wurden mit 34 Siegen und 80 Punkten die Play-offs wieder nicht erreicht, aber immerhin konnten sie gleich fünf Mannschaften aus der Western Conference hinter sich lassen, außerdem beendeten die Predators eine Saison erstmals nicht auf den letzten Platz in der Central Division. Topscorer war, wie in den beiden Saisons zuvor, Cliff Ronning, der mit 43 Assists einen neuen Franchiserekord aufstellte. In der Saison 2001/02 wurde Cliff Roning an die Los Angeles Kings abgegeben, ohne ihren Topscorer wirkten die Predators etwas hilflos und wurden fast zum „gern gesehenen Gegner“ in der Liga. Am Ende konnten sich die Predators nur über 28 Siege und 69 Punkte freuen, das waren gerade einmal sechs Zähler mehr als in ihrer ersten Saison. Die Saison 2002/03 verlief nicht sehr viel anders, als die vorherige aufgehört hatte. Mit 27 Siegen und 183 Toren stellten sie einen neuen Franchise-Negativrekord mit den wenigsten Toren und Siegen in einer Saison auf. Doch langsam fingen die Predators an sich von den Rückschlägen zu erholen und ihre Devise, auf junge Spieler zu setzen, schien sich langsam bezahlt zu machen. In der Saison 2003/04]] waren die Predators zum ersten Mal seit 2001 wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Play-offs. Leipold sah die große Chance erstmals in die Runde der letzten 16 zu kommen und holte deshalb mit Steve Sullivan neue Verstärkung aus Chicago. Mit der Unterstützung von Sullivan schafften den Predators mit Platz 8 in der Western Conference als letztes Team den Einzug in die Playoffs. Dort scheiterten sie an ihren Rivalen, den Detroit Red Wings. David Legwand erzielte dabei das erste Play-off Tor für die Predators. Obwohl die ersten beiden Spiele in der Joe Louis Arena klar an die Red Wings gingen, machten es die Preds spannend als sie im Gaylord Entertainment Center Spiel 3 und 4 gewannen. Nicht wenige Fans der Red Wings hatten Angst wieder in Runde 1 auszuscheiden. Doch die Red Wings konnten Spiel 5 und 6 für sich entscheiden und somit schieden die Preds mit 2:4 in der ersten Runde aus. Während des Lockouts in der Saison 2004/05 begaben sich die Predators auf die Suche nach einem All-Star-Spieler. Sie hatten zwar mit Vokoun und Timonen Spieler, die bereits schon das Vergnügen hatten, ein All-Star-Spiel zu bestreiten, doch schließlich verpflichteten sie mit Paul Kariya einen Spieler, der gegen Ende der 1990er Jahre zu den Aushängeschildern der Liga gehört hatte. Zeit nach dem Lockout (2005–2007) In der Saison 2005/06]] legten die Predators durch Kariyas Unterstützung mit acht Siegen in Folge einen guten Start hin, lange kämpften die Preds ganz vorne mit. Teilweise übernahmen sie, wenn auch nur kurz, die Führung in der Western Conference, doch genau in dieser Phase kam es zu vielen Verletzungen. Mit Greg Johnson, Scott Walker, Steve Sullivan und David Legwand fielen immer wieder wichtige Spieler aus, nur Paul Kariya hielt als einziger Stürmer allen Verletzungen stand und spielte in allen Spielen. Am Ende der Saison gab es mit dem vierten Platz in der Western Conference, 49 Siegen und 106 Punkten einen neuen Franchise-Rekord. Paul Kariya sorgte mit 31 Toren, 54 Vorlagen und 85 Punkten für einen neuen Franchise-Rekord in jeder dieser drei Kategorien. Doch so gut diese Saison verlief, desto schlimmer wurde es in den Playoffs, in denen sie nur ein einziges Spiel in der ersten Runde gegen die San Jose Sharks gewannen. In der Saison 2006/07 hat sich viel beim Kader der Preds geändert. Mit Greg Johnson wurde der Kapitän entlassen und mit Scott Walker dessen Alternative transferiert. Doch es gab mit Jason Arnott und Jean-Pierre Dumont auch zwei sehr starke Neuverpflichtungen. Die Predators ernannten Kimmo Timonen zum neuen Kapitän, Paul Kariya und Steve Sullivan übernahmen die Position der Assistenten. Am 9. Februar wurde Josef Vasicek zurück zu den Carolina Hurricanes für Éric Bélanger transferiert. Bereits am nächsten Tag, wurde Bélanger für Vitali Vischnewski nach Atlanta geschickt. Die Predators hatten bis vor den Vischnewski-Transfer mit Shea Weber einen Verteidiger, der auch seinen Körper einsetzt, um die gegnerischen Angriffe zu stoppen. Am Abend des 15. Februar 2007 wurde Peter Forsberg von den Philadelphia Flyers für Scottie Upshall, Ryan Parent (zwei frühere Erstrunden-Picks der Nashville Predators) sowie jeweils einem Erstrunden- und konditionellen Drittrunden-Pick im NHL Entry Draft 2007 zu den Nashville Predators transferiert. Die Nashville Predators waren bis März auf dem besten Weg die Presidents' Trophy zu gewinnen, doch wie in der vorherigen Saison mussten die Predators auf wichtige Spieler, wie Steve Sullivan, Martin Erat, Scott Hartnell und Scott Nichol verzichten. Diese Ausfälle konnte das Team nicht kompensieren und somit war es auch keine Überraschung, dass die Predators die letzten vier Spiele gegen den direkten Division-Rivalen, die Detroit Red Wings, verloren gingen. Somit wurden die Preds am Ende der Saison wieder nur Vierter, obwohl sie diesmal sogar die zweitmeisten Punkte in der gesamten Western Conference gesammelt hatten. In den Playoffs trafen die Predators wieder auf die San Jose Sharks. Die Nashville Predators konnten wie im Jahr zuvor nur ein Heimspiel gewinnen und somit war für die Predators zum dritten Mal in Folge in der ersten Runde Endstation. Geschichte in der NTEHL folgt Spielstätte Die Milwaukee spielen seit ihrer Gründung in der Nashville Arena, die von 1997 bis März 2007 den Namen Gaylord Entertainment Center trug, und eine Kapazität von 17.113 bei Eishockeyspielen hat. Am 21. und 22. Juni 2003 fand hier der NHL Entry Draft. Von März 2007 bis Mai 2007 hieß die Spielstätte wieder Nashville Arena. Am 18. Mai 2007 kaufte sich die Sommet Group die Namensrechte, wodurch der Arenaname in Sommet Center geändert wurde. Seit der Saison 2010/2011 wurden die Namensrechte von Bridgestone erworben und der Sommet Center wurde in die Bridgestone Arena umbenannt! Transaktionen 22-06-2007 Nashville Predators traded Chris Mason, Ville Koistinen and NAS's round 4 pick in 2008 to Phoenix Coyotes for Ilya Bryzgalov 22-06-2007 Nashville Predators traded Steve Sullivan, Greg de Vries, Radek Bonk, Cody Franson and Nick Spaling to Philadelphia Flyers for Derian Hatcher, Scott Hartnell and Scottie Upshall 22-06-2007 Nashville Predators traded Jean-Pierre Dumont, NAS's round 5 pick in 2008, NAS's round 1 pick in 2009, NAS's round 5 pick in 2009 and NAS's round 2 pick in 2010 to Anaheim Ducks for Dan LaCouture, Todd Marchant and Mark Mitera 4-09-2008 Nashville Predators for NAS's round 1 pick in 2011, NAS's round 3 pick in 2011 and NAS's round 5 pick in 2011 Toronto Maple Leafs traded Alexei Ponikarovsky and John Doherty to 28-09-2008 Nashville Predators traded Todd Marchant, NAS's round 4 pick in 2009, NAS's round 4 pick in 2010, NAS's round 5 pick in 2010, NAS's round 4 pick in 2011 and NAS's round 5 pick in 2012 to Florida Panthers for Drew Larman, Bret Nasby, Chris Kelly and Martin Lojek 28-09-2008 Nashville Predators traded Mike Leclerc to Toronto Maple Leafs for Owen Nolan and TOR's round 3 pick in 2010 28-09-2008 Nashville Predators traded Jordan Leopold to Chicago Blackhawks for CHI's round 1 pick in 2010 28-09-2008 Nashville Predators traded Marek Zidlicky to Washington Capitals for WSH's round 3 pick in 2009 and WSH's round 1 pick in 2011 28-09-2008 Nashville Predators claimed Hal Gill(TOR) off waivers. 3-10-2008 Nashville Predators traded NAS's round 4 pick in 2012 to Calgary Flames for Brad Malone and CGY's round 3 pick in 2012 19-10-2008 Nashville Predators traded Vaclav Meidl, Darcy Hordichuk, NAS's round 3 pick in 2009, WSH's round 3 pick in 2009 and NAS's round 1 pick in 2010 to Colorado Avalanche for Jens Hellgren and T.J. Galiardi 26-10-2008 Nashville Predators traded Alex Henry and TOR's round 3 pick in 2010 to Tampa Bay Lightning for Scott Walker 02-11-2008 Nashville Predators traded CGY's round 3 pick in 2012 and NAS's round 3 pick in 2012 to Florida Panthers for Mike Duco and Zach Bearson 07-09-2009 Nashville Predators traded Martin Lojek to St. Louis Blues for NJ's round 4 pick in 2010 18-10-2009 Nashville Predators traded Jonathan Blum and Brian Sutherby to Tampa Bay Lightning for Brady Calla and CAR's round 3 pick in 2010 18-10-2009 Nashville Predators traded NAS's round 4 pick in 2013 and NAS's round 5 pick in 2013 to Buffalo Sabres for Martin Houle and Nathan Paetsch 18-10-2009 Carolina Hurricanes claimed Teemu Selänne (NAS) off waivers. 01-11-2009 Nashville Predators traded CAR's round 3 pick in 2010, NJ's round 4 pick in 2010, NAS's round 2 pick in 2013 and NAS's round 3 pick in 2013 to Carolina Hurricanes for Ryan Craig and Oskar Osala 01-11-2009 Nashville Predators claimed Aleksey Morozov (CAR) off waivers. 15-11-2009 Nashville Predators traded Scott Walker toToronto Maple Leafs for Josef Vasicek 31-01-2010 Nashville Predators claimed Craig Rivet (SJ) off waivers. 11-06-2010 Nashville Predators traded NAS's round 2 pick in 2012 to Phoenix Coyotes for Nick Boynton and PHO's round 4 pick in 2011 30-06-2010 Greg de Vries, Jere Lehtinen, Craig Rivet, Shane Hnidy und Joe DiPenta retires 29-08-2010 Nashville Predators traded Chris Kelly to Calgary Flames for Kevin Klein and DAL's round 3 pick in 2011 29-08-2010 Nashville Predators traded Steve McCarthy, Greg Zanon and NAS's round 3 pick in 2014 to Montréal Canadiens for Andrew Fournier and Frank Hördler 31-08-2010 Richard Clune, Marek Bartánus, Mike Vannelli und Patrick Jarrett signed as a free agent 03-09-2010 Steven Later signed as a free agent 28-09-2010 Ben Walter released 04-11-2010 Andrew MacDonald signed as a free agent 07-11-2010 Andrew MacDonald released 07-11-2010 Nashville Predators traded NAS's round 5 pick in 2014 to New York Islanders for Alexander Sulzer 13-02-2011 Zach Bearson released 18-02-2011 Mike Johnson signed as a free agent 20-20-2011 Nashville Predators traded DAL's round 3 pick in 2011, PHX's round 4 pick in 2011 and NAS's round 2 pick in 2014 to Phoenix Coyotes for Jesper Samuelsson and Daniel Winnik 11-6-2011 - Nashville Predators traded Konstantin Glazachev to Toronto Maple Leafs for Daniel Weiss 17-6-2011 - Nashville Predators traded Josef Vasicek, WSH's round 1 pick in 2011 and NAS's round 4 pick in 2014 to Tampa Bay Lightning for Ville Leino and NYI's round 2 pick in 2011 12-12-2011 - Nashville Predators traded NAS's round 2 pick in 2015 and NAS's round 3 pick in 2015 to St. Louis Blues for Jochen Hecht 18-12-2011 - Nashville Predators traded Jesper Samuelsson, Scott Hartnell and Oskar Osala to Philadelphia Flyers for Marco Sturm and Jake Youso Aktueller Kader der Saison 2010/2011 Stand: 30. Januar 2011 (Ingame), 25. April 2010 (Real) Staff Listing Kategorie:Western Conference